wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Classes
This page is a community project and I hope many of my fellow users here at WoWRP add to this page. The classes are sorted after race, and some might exist in more than one race. In any case, I hope to get help with this page. =Blood Elf Classes= Ranger The Rangers (most often a member of the Farstriders) are the main armed force of the Blood Elven people and the High Elfs before them. Though not all Rangers use a bow and arrow, all are masters of the wilds. Some of them can blend in to the forest and others can comand the beasts of the land. Hated and feared by their enemies, the Forest Trolls, they fight in the open as well as from the shadows. In-game classes: Hunters, Rogues and Warriors (once implimented) Blood Knight The Blood Knights are an elite group of blood elf paladins serving as Silvermoon's equivalent of the Knights of the Silver Hand. As high elves, many were members of the Church of Light. Many later became priests and a few became paladins. After the Third War, the majority of high elves became blood elves, and soon the race began to lose its light given powers. Thus they needed to find a new way to access the Light. They did this by sapping Light energy from the captive naaru M'uru held beneath the Blood Knight headquarters. In a mad lust for power, Kael'thas Sunstrider sent the felblood to attack Silvermoon City and seize M'uru for his own personal uses. The Blood Knights are now pledged to aid A'dal and the Shattered Sun Offensive in defeating Kil'jaeden. In-game classes: Paladins Guardians The Guardians are the warriors that guard the grand cities of the Blood Elven people. They are often not much more then keepers of the peace and bodyguards of their magic using superiors. In-game classes: Warriors and Paladins The Magisters The Magisters are the finest of the Blood Elfs magic users. A power that is equal to that of the Farstriders and the Blood Knights. They teach all whom seek knowledge of the Arcane (or the darker Fel) powers of this world. They're also judges of blood elven laws and hunters of any within their race that might have gone to far in there quest for power. Though some belive this unjust, as the Magisters themselves still seek a way to feed the peolpe's need for mana. In-game classes: Mages and Warlocks =Draenei Classes= =Dwarf Classes= Mountain King: Also known as Thanes, these dwarven warriors often wield axes and hammers. They live for battle, and don't often have interest in the mechanical pursuits of other Dwarves and close friends, Gnomes. (Warriors) =Human Classes= Silver Hand Paladin: The Elite that once served the Lordaeron Army but were disbanded by Arthas in the Third War. (Paladins) Necromancer: Summoners of Undead minions, use more Fel-based magic rather then Shadow Magic (Warlocks) Crusader: Popular among Scarlet Onslaught members. Combat-Veterans capable of long term fighting (Paladins and Warriors) Assassin: Rogues that Specialize in silent killing and swift escapes. (Rogues) Footman/Soldier: The Main infantrymen and guardians of Stormwind City. (Warriors and Paladins) Archmage: Powerful human mages, mainly found studying in the Mage Tower or training their apprentices. Only called upon in heavily dangerous situations (Mages) Battlemage: Mages that can use magic and arms in battle. Usually more heavily armored then normal Mages. (Mages) Marksman: They prefer the usage of bow and arrow or guns over a sword; they usually carry an axe, but only use it if out of ammo, or if the enemy gets too close to them (Hunters Cataclysm, Warriors) Bishop: Preacher of the Light, usually adept at healing (Priests) =Goblin Classes= Sapper: Very enthusiastic Goblin explosive specialists. While in most Warcraft games they are simply suicide bombers, it can be assumed that they take on other combat engineering responsibilities, such as clearing minefields, like the real-life sapper (as this would result in a very short-lived character). (Probably any non-magic class) =Gnome Classes= =Night Elf Classes= =Orc Classes= Grunt The Grunts are the proud foot soldiers of the orc race. They fight with all of their might untill death, their battle cries echoing on the field of battle. In-game classes: Warriors, Hunters and Rogues Raiders The Raiders are the elite of the orcish armed forces. They fight from the back of their worgs and strike fast and hard. It has been known that even when cast off their mount they remain a great threat, as many Raiders have trained their worgs to fight side by side with them. In-game classes: Warriors and Hunters =Tauren Classes= =Troll Classes= Berserker: These warriors are bigger, stronger, and faster than most other trolls. They tend to wear little armor. Their preferred weapons are dual axes for melee, and spears for longer distances. While fearsome in head-to-head combat, they often strike by ambush. (Warrior) =Undead Classes= =Worgen Classes= Category:classes Category:WoWWiki articles